


宛若星辰

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	宛若星辰

引天雷为咒，渡万物苦厄。

楔子

神祇的生活无聊至极，即使他们睥睨凡界与妖魅。  
Thor展开羊皮纸卷垂眸看了一遍名单，不出意料地望见了某个熟悉的名字。邪神自七百年前犯下大错搅得三界不宁，除了被罚在思过池浸泡百年冰冷彻骨的雪水，更被众神之父Odin决议要再次渡劫才可重新为神。  
他走向奔涌的观澜泉边，水波昼夜散着微弱的亮光。男人伸掌在其上一挥，那张清绝潋滟的脸浮于水作的镜面。  
Frigga翩然而至，她香槟色的裙摆在地上曳开一片流云。玉手轻抬间那池碧水已经透彻见底。  
Thor回身望向母亲，鲜红的披风因此在微风轻雾中颤动。  
“对他，我没有办法公正严明。”  
“我们都希望Loki早日归来，你总不希望他在这次在渡劫失败后暂时回到阿斯加德时依旧红着眼对你说‘我讨厌你’，对吗？”  
Thor无措地握紧了锤柄。哪怕Loki与自己没有任何血亲，但被曾同衾而卧的兄弟执刀抵住喉咙，对方细白的齿间嚼碎了厌恶之词。仿佛轰鸣的两军厮杀间降临一道巨雷，刹那间万籁俱静，只剩那句一直回响脑海的“I hate you”。  
已经是第六次了。他知道自己这次依旧不能如母亲所愿。雷神走上那条荆棘缠绕的锁链桥，暗红色的玫瑰仿佛干涸已久的血。普通生灵的劫数自有其他低位的神明来敲定，Thor却情愿都由自己来做。或许这样就能将Loki的名字淹没进冗长的名单里，由此借机械工作的惯性一视同仁。以前曾想过只要闭眼不看他的脸就能如常挥动锤子引天雷作劫，但在举起手臂之前脑海里那人的眼睫就会浮现，宛若烙印般清晰。  
水镜中衣衫褴褛的青年孤身在荒野中漫无目的地迈动双腿。Thor记得Loki这一世是遭人陷害的世家子弟，全族上下只剩他一人苟活。  
男人指间跳跃起亮蓝色的闪电，观澜泉周遭天色大变，乌云密布妖风四起。他擎起锤子至半空，那些光亮自四肢集合凝聚到冰冷的金属上。  
泥泞土路上踟蹰难行的落魄贵族被骤然映亮天边的闪电吓了一跳。他停下脚步抬头望向刚才还万里无云的晴空，嘴角满满都是苦笑。人倒霉，怎么样都碰壁。但雷鸣并没有随之而来，只有硕大的雨滴急促落下打湿了曾经华贵无比的礼服。他站在无风无雷的暴雨中伸展了双臂试图洗濯掉污垢。  
Thor将雷霆之锤丢进池中搅碎了一滩镜面。他抹了把脸，脚步急促地离开。被主人暂时遗弃的冷兵器不满地自浅滩中升起旋转几圈抖落周身水滴，在空气中气哼哼地前进去找罪魁祸首。

他就那样狼狈地伏在Frigga膝头，浑身湿透，衣履灰暗。神后轻抚小儿子的头顶，素手滑过之处皆恢复了原先的光洁与干爽。  
“我讨厌你。”这是他陷入沉睡前的最后一句。

“明明什么都知道，却还是不肯狠下心来就此结束。”  
Frigga看着跟在自己身后离开邪神寝宫的Thor，伸手挽住他的臂膀。  
“下一次，不会了。”  
她凄然一笑。

他看着戴满枷锁的Loki在众多侍卫的看管下慢步走向往生渊，记忆将早已落满灰尘的匣子翻找出来。这个人从襁褓到蹒跚再到敏捷地藏匿天界每一处繁树间大约经历了千年光景，如今想来却不过弹指间的恍惚一渺。他没有及时发现兄弟的异心或是别情，直到针锋相对时才探出一点端倪。思过池边他留给自己一道决绝消瘦的背影，观澜泉旁自己看着他在凡间颠倒情爱。Loki一直认为向来秉公严明的自己迟迟不肯完成重新的渡劫飞升是在公报私仇。他很想说明因缘，却发现自己在面对饮饱厌恶的兄弟时只言片语都讲不出来。  
在雷神沉浸于往昔时，深渊边已经没了邪神的身影。他回神看到了鲜少露面的Odin拄着权杖立于崖边。  
“Father……”他开口。  
众神之父用仅剩的眼眸凝望儿子。  
“跟他一起。”  
他夺过Thor手中的锤子。  
金发男人睁大蓝眸，下一秒他已经被Odin推进了悬崖。战甲与披风渐渐碎成齑粉飘散在急速刮过脸颊的风中。

01  
1412年。威尔士。深秋。

Thor注意那张生面孔已经很久了，不仅仅是因为足够好看。  
他是山野间自由无拘的猎人，晴好抑或恶劣的天气都能带回令人眼红的猎物。  
他拦住从自人群中探听完消息的James，下巴意有所指地朝那张突兀的办公桌一扬。  
“嘘——那是上面管征召入伍事项的头儿。”  
不像。他扫视着那张被搬到草地上的红木桌子，醉翁之意在其后的年轻男人身上。乌发碧眼的姣好面容仿佛幼时祖母所讲童话中的林间精灵。  
Loki抬起头，敏锐的感知让他无法忽略那不加任何掩饰的打量眼神。一个猎人装扮的健壮男人站在不远处，身侧是伸舌吐息的猎犬。他叫来当地乡绅才知那是本地赫赫有名的神弓手。  
Thor看着一步步走向自己的优雅绅士，不知如何应对互问姓名的一关。  
“赏脸去喝一杯吗？”  
他矮下身去瞧在主人身边异常乖觉的凶犬。

“我无意参军。”  
酒过三巡，Thor脸上已经微有醉意。他眯起平素锐利的眸子，眼光自Loki脸上流转到对方身后的昏暗室内。  
“无妨。”  
他给男人添上威士忌，擎起酒杯。  
Thor举杯与他相碰，意外留恋对方眼眸。

Loki来得非常规律。每周日下午都会骑马到林间散步。只要Thor不提早入林打猎，总会在这片森林最开阔的那一个入口相遇。  
猎人将草草洗过的衬衫挂到院中的晾衣绳上，Loki下马推开形同虚设的木门，坐在苹果树下的木桩上打趣浆洗工作马虎的男人。  
“衣服好像没洗干净。”他摘下手套与马鞭一同放到身前质朴到简陋的木桌上。  
“或许我该成家了，”Thor也不管容不容易晾干，直接把深咖色的马甲盖到衬衫上，“又或者搬个家不让你看到最好。”  
男人环视祖父选的这块住地，虽然视野开阔但似乎没什么隐私——这是现在。以前除了那条猎犬家中哪有其他活物。  
“这话未免太伤人了，我又不是什么洪水猛兽。”  
他执鞭去戳弄脚边一个坠落在地已经腐坏的苹果。Thor见状踩了垛成山状的木材去够树顶那些还未采摘的嫣红。  
在枝头待到最后一刻的果子有着无以言表的甜美味道。他丝毫不介意男人递来的苹果仅仅在胸前衣衫上擦过几下，就那么直接放到嘴边咬下一块果肉。  
Thor明显没料到这个初次请客喝酒嘱咐老板多洗几次杯子的富家少爷能吃下这一口。他夺下对方掌中的果实，又打了新的井水拿起一个晚熟的果子洗了三五遍才递给Loki。  
他却觉得这一只苹果没有之前那个甜。  
跨越阶级的友情就这么不可思议地日益增长。Thor知道对方始终都有将自己招致麾下的心思，从还是亲王开始。Loki政绩上的建树他不甚了解，但这个人的口才着实优秀。领袖需要煽动民心以使他们起身鼓掌咏颂新的统治者。那些最平凡的字眼从薄唇中流淌出来便成了最华美的辞藻，让他分不清虚实。  
“我要去法兰西了。”  
来年开春，在冰雪未融的溪边。Loki作了简短的道别便策马离去。  
Thor捡起枚圆滑的鹅卵石朝水面掷去，水漂依次绽开却追不回人。

他是在一队装备精良的侍卫围住小木屋时才知道Loki即将登基的消息。Thor将弓箭丢到侍卫长脚下，不做多余的挣扎。  
高位者为了王座的争夺战可以随意将平民当作炸弹掷向敌方，如此视人命如草芥，却只能逆来顺受。  
他坐在潮湿的草堆上，头靠着陈年的木头栅栏。狭小到牢房自己站立走动都不行。他不是不想舒展下筋骨，但跪在地上直起身已经头顶石墙。Thor揉了揉小腿，当初可是被狠狠踹了两脚才进来这间笼子。他知道自己不会死，另一位当事人不允许污水肆意泼溅周身。  
入夜。牢笼的门锁被打开。  
他爬出低窄的门，好好松泛了下四肢。来人摘下黑色斗篷的风帽，是个上了年纪的嬷嬷。对方递过弓箭行囊，Thor接过一一佩戴好，想问话却被眼神制止。  
她引人穿过幽暗的走廊，一路上站立的侍卫视若无睹。  
春夜空气干冷。无风无月唯有几颗星伶仃。  
“永远不要再回来。”  
“他……”  
“他很好。走吧。”  
嬷嬷熄灭一直提着的灯，直至目送男人隐于夜色才戴上风帽离开。

Loki端坐在王座上，怀中的权杖冰冷又华美。他抬眼看着那顶悬于头顶上空的皇冠，鲜红的礼服映得脸愈发苍白。  
春天姗姗来迟。  
新王登上城楼，夜风暖人醉。

九年后的初秋。  
Thor趁夜回到故土，一如那晚离开。他坐到纤尘不染的墓碑旁，掌中是青涩的苹果。嬷嬷将提灯放到他脚边，轻声离开墓园。

邪神倏地睁开眼睛。他呆坐在床，眼眶里涌出大颗的泪。从转世的凡人身死他就回到了阿斯加德，沉睡直到今日。Loki摸了一把面颊上的热泪，不可置信地伸掌凝视。  
“我好像失去了很重要的东西。”他喃喃道。  
他想不起来那人的脸，只记得嫣红的苹果在逐渐腐烂。

Thor踏上阿斯加德的第一片云时就幻化出铠甲与披风。  
Frigga站在金宫前的花圃边双手交叠。  
“Loki呢？”他矮下身抱住母亲，轻轻吻在她侧脸。  
“睡着了。”

Thor撩开墨绿色的纱帐，邪神安宁地睡着，呼吸均匀。  
他原以为这不过又是Loki的魔法在作乱。但即使Odin也无法唤醒沉睡的儿子。很像是过分提早的闭关期。

“你可能会记不住这一世发生的事。”  
他在枕边放下一朵暗红的玫瑰。

到邪神醒来时已过了四百年。  
他不相信自己竟睡了这么久。自那日忽然醒来流了许多泪后就堕入了无边的沉睡海洋，梦到了许多人许多事。他光着脚走出宫殿，阿斯加德依旧辉煌，香花满庭。有一道人影逆着光走来，他眯起眼睛似乎看到了最讨厌的红色披风。

在Loki被推进往生渊后，Thor也随之跃下。  
在离光圈越来越近时，他再次听到了Odin的声音。  
“除非他心死。”

02  
1825年。坎伯兰郡。盛夏。

年久失修的老宅经常会发出来源不明的声响。白蚁的啃食声，蝙蝠的翅膀擦过木板，亦或是幽灵在闲逛。  
他从年轻的邮差手中接过信件，踏着烈阳炙烤过的甬路回屋。甫一踏进大宅客厅，他就不由自主地打了个冷战，这也许是古堡的唯一好处。将寄与姐姐的信件放到钢琴上，Loki坐到一旁的书桌后拿起鹅毛笔在白纸上挥洒出篇幅段落。  
Lori在炎夏依旧披裹皮草。她与弟弟一样的乌发碧眼，却更为冷清。染着鲜红蔻丹的指甲撕碎了那些行云流水的花体字母。少年握紧笔杆不敢有半分怨言。

“你可以从家里搬出来，到镇子上找个住处，或者……住我家。”  
在Lori照旧外出时，Loki会在后院的蓝花楹树下等着Thor翻墙进来聊一会儿天。他看着衣衫轻薄的同龄男孩，才意识到自己有多畏寒。  
“那样就剩姐姐自己在这里了。”他摇摇头。  
Thor摸着空瘪的邮差包，忽然想起内侧小兜里有一把蓝莓干。他抓出来那些黑紫色的小粒莓果递给对方。  
Loki来不及吃完对方给的果脯就听到一丝大门开启时的声响。他催促着Thor赶紧离开，在抖落了身上的尘埃草叶后才从花园回到屋里。

“Loki。”  
妙龄女子抱住她的弟弟，她在世间唯一的血亲。  
他虽有些排斥姐姐越来越紧的拥抱，也只能轻轻搭上她的后背安抚。  
一朵花为了另一朵花的绽放要付出多少？被污泥淹没，将养分全部供给蓓蕾，仅留鞭打花叶枝茎的风雨。  
他知道这一切。本是千金小姐的Lori为了自己早已不复从前的高傲。他想过变卖这栋灌风漏雨的宅子，最起码能用地契换来金钱，寻一个不大却安宁的小窝与Lori一起度日。但姐姐对待这处宅邸却有着病态的依恋。  
“我不能。如果我真的卖掉它，那我失去的青春与贞洁就全是徒劳。”  
她的脸被烛火的光一分为二。明亮处圣洁，黑暗处妖魅。  
Loki自此不再提，连出去赚钱的想法也被扼杀在摇篮里。  
“我的弟弟，就应该是锦衣玉食的少爷。”  
她非常坚决。

“不如我们逃走。”在管家被支走后，Thor压低声音道。  
Loki接过信件的动作异常缓慢，他在留恋越来越少的自由时光。  
Thor见他摇头，轻轻捏了一下近在咫尺的纤细腕子便离开了。

他知道姐姐戕害人命，且不止一次。从母亲开始，尽头却怎么也望不到。  
绝美女子在昏暗的灯下清洗双手。水管中流淌出红褐色的液体，它们化开干涸的血迹，交融出一种好看的红。  
Loki倚在门边，脸上似乎是悲悯。他就是这样吸食着人血长成如今的瑰丽模样。那些终身未娶的孤身富豪是Lori的目标，尽可能多地榨取财富，在对方察觉到不妥想要回金钱抽身时直接抹杀掉猎物。  
“你不应该染上这些。”  
即使被细致清洗过，葇荑依旧散发腥臭。  
Loki垂眼捧住她的手，吻在掌心。

他从盛夏等到隆冬。他依旧在那幢牢笼里消磨生命。  
风雪呼啸正紧时，Thor两手空空地推开那扇沉重的黑色铁艺大门。他是第一次没有带着信件来到这处已然有些阴森的巨大庄园。起初自己还能走到住宅门边将信函递给Loki。直到那一次被庄园的女主人发现，他就只能在大门边交与之前一直惫懒的管家。  
小少爷有时会溜出来取信，他平常难得见生人，尤其是年龄相近的玩伴。

齐整无痕的雪白被深浅不一的脚印劈开一条凌乱的路。Thor心底逐渐升起一股莫名的担忧。他知道这里已不复最初的繁盛，但总不至于雪下了这么久，没有一人洒扫开路。在约莫五六岁的光景，镇上人尽皆知Laufeyson家的富丽堂皇，那时的庄园四季都是精心打理过的美好，自己只能远远地瞭望一眼翠绿绛红。在夫人逝世后，忽然间的家道中落似乎让万物落尘。大小姐戴上了那枚红宝石的戒指，却延续不了以往的辉煌。  
他试探着推了一下朱红色的大门。少年走进客厅，屋顶的破洞给大厅中央铺上了银白的地毯。  
“Loki？”他慌乱地唤着他的名字。  
少爷在不久后冲下楼梯，推搡着人出了门。  
“跟我走。”他环住对方的后颈，另只手抹去他颊上的血。  
承载绿眸的眼眶通红，Loki摇头。  
Thor拽着人要踏入风雪，他抓紧了门上把手，无声地拒绝。  
“你等我到春天。”  
“不，现在就跟我走。”  
“我从来都没有求过你。”Loki吸吸鼻子，眼泪已经止不住地掉了一颗。  
Thor被匆匆拥抱过就吃了闭门羹。他盯着严丝合缝的大门，握紧了拳。归程不如来时好走。少年深一脚浅一脚地匍匐在漫天大雪里，心底茫然。  
当夜他失眠了。Thor从床上坐起，看着窗帘缝隙间的绯红天宇，仿佛他擦过Loki颊上的血迹后晕开的颜色。  
恍若白天的雪夜，他疯了般朝矮山下的庄园奔跑。  
她白色的睡袍几乎与雪地融为一色。  
Thor看着她手上淋漓的鲜血，不清楚那其中有没有Loki的。  
“我们的罪魁祸首来了。”Lori抬手看着上面的血，嘴角带笑。  
“你杀了他？”Thor难以置信，“他是你亲弟弟。”  
“是啊，我精心抚养的弟弟竟然为了偶尔来的邮差要离开我，我为他做了多少，还不如你的只言片语？”  
“他在哪？”Thor攥住她纤瘦的肩膀，毫无风度地质问。  
“你永远也别想找到他的尸体。”她轻轻道，随即嘴角流出浓黑的血。

Thor丢开手下已经没了声息的躯体，丝毫没有察觉到腮边的泪。在缓步走向宅屋时，他似乎听到了Loki的声音。他转身，万籁俱静，雪地上有一对浅浅的脚印。  
“Loki，我看不到你。”他哽咽道。  
“离开这，忘了我。”  
Thor摇头。  
那处凹陷渐渐被落雪填平。  
他跪在地上伸手去摸不复存在的足迹，眼泪在雪堆上砸出两个洞来。  
“走吧。”  
那是他最后对自己说的话。

Thor在观澜泉边睁开眼。  
雷霆之锤升到半空中，似乎在让他握住锤柄。  
他掬起一捧水泼到脸上，洗掉眼角咸涩的泪。  
浮桥上的玫瑰常开不败，它们就那样娇艳地张扬着，不知在等谁来。

Loki站在悬崖边盯着深渊尽头的光圈出神。  
Odin站在他身侧，若有所思。  
“去吧。”长者开口。  
他身上的枷锁顷刻间消失。

Thor在跨向无尽黑暗时被Odin拉住了胳膊。  
“这是第九次。”  
“是。”他知道对方的意思。

03  
1915年。北萨默塞特。初春。

Loki到马厩看望新来的小家伙，它健壮漂亮矫捷，当然也有缺点，太野。  
年老的仆从费力地抱来一捆干草。他干咳几声向军官报备想找人接替工作。  
“自然，您也到颐养天年的时候了。”  
“谢谢先生，我有个从乡下来的远房外甥……”  
“那就让他来吧。”Loki摸着烈马头顶的鬃毛，随意应一句。

次日一早，他看到晨雾中轻松搬运草料的年轻男人，不免有些惊讶。按照上任仆从的年龄推算，这外甥怎么着也该三四十岁才对。  
“早上好，先生。”  
“早。”  
他看着烈性子的野马在陌生人掌下乖顺的模样，不免赞叹一物降一物。  
“多大年纪？”  
“23。”  
“正是好时候。”Loki拿了一棵胡萝卜喂给马驹。  
Thor在初升的朝阳里微笑，似乎偷了太阳的光芒来浸染发丝。

仆人的身份并没有维持多久。Thor看着镜中一袭军装的自己，松了松领口。其实饲育马驹与随侍他人并无本质上的不同。他穿过走廊，敲了敲尽头一间办公室的门。  
上尉正端坐在书桌后翻阅文件。他看见走进屋中的侍卫官将信函放进了带锁的抽屉。

“或许我不应该提拔你。”  
Loki说这话的时候，Thor已经是中尉的军衔了。  
两人在春天的平原小径上策马。  
过去的一年发生太多，七月仲夏爆发的一场动乱现今蔓延到世界各地，且有愈演愈烈的架势。  
“我只是因为战事吃紧，”他勉强地笑一下，“你给我出人头地的机会，我没有什么好抱怨的。”  
Loki不语，他凝视男人故作轻松的眉眼，明明早已熟稔入骨现在却看不真切。

上尉在深夜对着一室冷寂出神，烟在指间自顾自燃烧。德军近来仿佛有天降神兵襄助一般。这不对。他吸一口快要烧完的烟卷，将红火按在了被填满的烟灰缸里。  
到天际擦出鱼肚白时，他拿出办公室衣柜里的备用衣服换好，孤身去了军区医院。前两日的实战演练，Thor为自己挡了一颗流弹，虽然是皮肉伤问题不大，但为了病号有人照顾又不能分配个妻子也只得逼他住院。  
“早。”  
Thor依旧闻不惯来苏水的气味，因此睡得很轻。他看着连花也没带一朵的上司，忍不住揶揄。  
“Sir，你是不是太不关心下属了。”  
“我只是想确认下你还在喘气就离开，谁知道你醒了。”  
“又一夜没睡？”Thor摸出枕头下的一块巧克力丢过去。  
他捏着那块有点变形的甜点，无奈地笑。

Loki回到宅邸想短暂地休息一会儿。他坐在窗前的躺椅上翻着报纸，一个没有署名的黑色信封从整版的军事报道中掉了出来。Loki在看过其中的纸条后打开了酒柜。  
那字体他认得，是之前的马厩管事。远方外甥确有其人却不是Thor。对方以他收养的幼童相要挟也只得服软。孩子的早夭让老人了无牵挂以这种方式和盘托出。他不愿相信，也只能先设局试探。  
长久以来的负方终于扳回一局。众人抓住这难得一刻的轻松尽情狂欢。Loki端着酒杯趴在二楼栏杆上望着纵情享乐的人群，眼底最深处是荒凉。锁上的办公室房门与造假的文件助力了翻身仗的诞生。  
“你看起来不太高兴。”金发男人拿过他手中的红酒并换了杯果汁。  
“我太累了，”他揉着布满红血丝的双眸，“想回去睡觉。”

他坐在后排看着男人的后脑勺，目光呆滞。  
Thor从后视镜中望见眼眶脸颊红透的长官，放缓了行进速度并打开了副驾的车窗。  
“仗打完了想去做什么？”Loki开口。  
“回乡下度假。”  
他边笑边揉乱了精心打理的头发，喝下的那一点酒精在困倦的身体里发酵膨胀。

“晚安。”  
男人已经很久没有做这个动作了。Loki很想闭眼享受一下难得的亲昵，他很喜欢Thor搭在自己后颈的手，仿佛是某种庇佑。  
“晚安。”  
他进了屋内，穿过客厅时看到Thor依旧站在车边。Loki停下脚步隔着玻璃冲他挥手致意，男人这才驱车离开。

这段日子一直都被惴惴不安的心情统治，如今终于解脱了。  
Thor看着站在门边的上尉，停下了翻看文件的动作。  
“为什么？”Loki一步步逼近他。  
“既然各为其主，就不用问了。”  
男人看着他低垂的手臂，右手摸上了后腰。  
两人同时举枪对峙。  
“从一开始就是？”他现在脑子混乱得很，自己一手提拔起来的人竟然如此。  
“最初是想杀了你，后来发现你也不是非死不可。”  
他偏头藏进暗处隐去泪光，再转过脸时已经平静无异。  
“我们该做个了断了。”  
Loki垂下胳膊，挪动沉重的步伐走到办公桌前。  
“你走吧，就当没有这些事。”  
Thor举枪示意他的右手。Loki将手枪扔到桌上，砸碎了烟灰缸一角。  
男人不可置信地看着眼前的一切，如鲠在喉。在心软的前一秒，耳际响起了熟悉的声音。

“除非他心死。”  
“这是第九次。”

“I’m sorry.”  
他扣下扳机，枪声与窗外的庆贺烟花同时奏响乐章。  
他圆睁着干枯的绿眸，伏桌而亡。

他醒了。右手在思过池里浸泡太久已然结了冰霜。  
Loki试着念咒打理掉身上水渍，意外地绿光莹然。  
他被赦免了，且重新为神。

Frigga轻步沿着青石台阶拾级而上，她拥抱了历经九次劫难的儿子，笑中带泪。  
“哥哥呢？”他以为自己再也不会喊出这个称呼。  
“他可能要睡一会儿。”

上一次看着Thor睡颜的记忆已经模糊不清了。  
Loki坐在床尾看着安睡的金发天神，回想自己沉睡时痴缠四百年的梦境。那是一部冗长的戏剧。自己抽离而出从主角变成旁观者，望见那些复杂的情愫燃烧成妒火以此倾覆三界。  
我没有被救赎。Thor的存在时刻都会提醒我在不知身世的千百年里对兄长的觊觎之心，肮脏又黏腻。发动叛乱的最核心目的更污浊不堪。Loki抬手捂住眼睛。他想颠倒伦理纲常，与血亲兄弟行背德之爱。

Thor睁开眼，望见无声哭泣的弟弟。他遮挡住半张脸，泪流到了嘴角。  
“我才睡了多久，你就在哭。”  
他再次合眼，留给对方整理表情的时间。  
却没有回应。  
雷神起身望见了床尾的一枝暗红玫瑰。  
END


End file.
